1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer mouse devices, and more specifically, to a computer mouse having a body with an ovoid palm support area and a planar peripherally receding support for the hypothenar mass and left and right anterior buttons eccentrically positioned askew the apex of the ovate form with one button located on a platform and elevated and angularly positioned relative to the other button that is substantially planar. The button platform could also be selectively movable along a limited distance of the anterior periphery of the body to allow a user to adjust the present invention to conform to different sized hands and fingers of varying lengths. The present invention is designed to elevate the wrist by supporting the palm so the hand is comfortably bent slightly downward and not in the unnatural upward angle with the wrist resting on the surface area thereby applying pressure thereto and affecting the related nerves and arteries passing through the underside of the wrist that is common in the prior art. The unnatural wrist flexion and pressure applied thereto combine with repeated activity of the flexor tendons and often result in repetitive stress disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ergonomic computer mice. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,302 issued to Leslie Scenna et al. on Apr. 13, 1999.
Another patent was issued to Ann E. Barr on Apr. 13, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,303. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,870 was issued to Mei-Yun Chen on Nov. 23, 1999 and still yet another was issued to Masae Miyakawa on Oct. 12, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,118.
Another patent was issued to Mark Goldstein et al. on Dec. 21, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,553. Yet another patent was issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,543 to Tom Tian on Jan. 4, 2000. Another patent was issued to Lisa Harshkamp on Jan. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,138 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 29, 2000 to Todd Strand as U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,522. A patent was issued on Feb. 29, 2000 to Jay B. Bunke et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,523 and on Jun. 6, 2000 U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,471 was issued to Jack Lo.
An ergonomic housing for a computer mouse helpful in minimizing the occurrence and alleviating the symptoms of repetitive strain injuries is disclosed. The mouse housing includes a palm support area having a hump which is an asymmetrically skewed bulge about with a user's hand may pivot. The palm support area also includes a tapered tail for supporting the hand and wrist off the surface. The housing includes at least one button which is elevated and angled to minimize flexion of and accompanying stress on the tendons of the finger. A thumb support is also provided to allow the thumb to rest off the surface and to aid in lifting the mouse.
A hand holdable computer mouse has a base, a top and a body. The base rests on a work surface and the body is vertically disposed above the base. The body has an external contour which substantially conforms to the mean of the contour of the palm side of the hand when the hand is in a relaxed, neutral condition, with the palm surface of the hand vertically oriented. The mouse is operated with the hand in a cupped, vertically oriented condition, with the wrist in a neutral condition with respect to radial and ulnar deviation, and with the forearm in a neutral condition.
A finger rest structure of computer mouse, including a housing having a profile substantially suitable for manual operation of a user and a finger rest unit including at least one rest plate transversely projecting from a lateral side of the housing for a finger to rest thereon. Two rest plates are respectively disposed on left and right sides of the housing near front and rear ends. Alternatively, the rest plate is integrally connected along the rear side and a part of lateral side of the housing. Alternatively, the rest plates are pivotally and foldably connected with the housing or disposed at two ends of a rotary plate which is rotatably disposed under the housing, whereby the rest plate can be selectively extended or retracted. The rest plate serves to bear most of the weight of the hand and reduce the frictional force of the hand against the table face. Also, the rest plate enlarges the bottom area of the mouse, whereby the mouse can more closely attach to the table face during moving and the control of the mouse is facilitated.
A computer mouse capable of stimulating therapeutic points of the human body to reduce user fatigue. Projection bodies for stimulating the therapeutic points are provided on the main body and click buttons of the computer mouse.
An improved ergonomic computer mouse is provided. The ergonomic mouse allows for the operator's hand to remain in a relaxed position in as near a state of repose as possible while operating the mouse. The shape of the mouse reduces several of the known high-risk postures during mouse use.
A multi-dimensional computer mouse includes a casing in which a circuit board is mounted. Left and right buttons are provided on a top of the casing for functioning as regular mouse push buttons. A third push button is arranged between the left and right buttons. A post extends from the third button to the circuit board. A spherical expansion is formed on a lower end of the post and rotatably received in a socket fixed on the circuit board for forming a joint allowing the post to be rotated from a neutral position to front and rear actuation positions wherein a collar of the post contacts and triggers a front contact switch and a rear contact switch. The post is floatingly supported by a spring arranged between the socket and the collar thereby allowing the post to be depressed against the spring for having the lower end of the post contact and trigger a bottom contact switch. Thus, a user is allowed to selectively trigger either one of the three contact switches for controlling a monitor cursor of a computer to which the mouse is coupled.
A mouse for use in association with a computer is disclosed. The mouse comprises a housing having a lower surface and an upper surface with side walls therebetween to define a lower chamber therewithin. The housing includes a peripheral extension wall extending upwardly from the periphery of the housing as an extension of the side walls to define an upper recessed cavity. A membrane having a periphery secured to the upper regions of the extension wall forms the top surface of a primary chamber. The membrane is fabricated of a deformable resilient elastomeric material. A quantity of gel-like fluid within the primary chamber is adapted to change shape of the housing membrane from an initial shape to a custom fit shape conforming substantially with the anatomical contours of a user's hand for enhanced comfort and reduced fatigue during use of the computer mouse, the gel-like fluid retaining the custom fit shape for a substantial period of time following release of the use of the computer mouse and thereafter returning substantially to the initial shape.
A hand-held mouse has a base pointing unit with a movement sensor and a plurality of switches for selecting a visual object indicated by a location of the graphical pointer on the display, and an outer shell surrounding and removably attached to the base pointing unit. A user has to purchase only one base computer mouse in order to accommodate other users. The shells are easily switched since the users do not have to unplug the base computer mouse to switch to a different computer mouse, and they are relatively inexpensive compared to purchasing completely separate computer mice. Different shells can be used with a common base computer mouse for different computer systems, and the outer shell might accordingly have a fewer number of buttons than there are switches on the base pointing unit.
An ergonomic computer mouse has support surfaces that are adjustable in two directions and that distribute the mechanical pressure points afforded by the mouse to the metacarpal region. The mouse has a housing with a proximal metacarpal support and a distal metacarpal support on its upper surface that are separated by a midsection. In use, the proximal end of the user's metacarpal hand region rests on the proximal metacarpal support, the distal end of the user's metacarpal hand region rests on the distal metacarpal support, and the remainder of the user's metacarpal hand region between their proximal and distal ends span the midsection. The mouse may further include a pivot mechanism that couples an upper and lower portion of the mouse housing together. The pivot mechanism may allow a user to adjust the upper and lower housing portions in pitch and roll directions with respect to one another.
An ambidextrous upright computer mouse includes a relatively upright finger engaging side on one side, and a thumb engaging side on an opposite side. Two sets of buttons are positioned at opposite ends of the finger engaging side. The mouse is symmetrical about a vertical transverse medial plane. When the finger engaging side is on the right side, the mouse can be grasped by a right hand. When the mouse is rotated so that the finger engaging side is on the left side, it can be grasped by the left hand. There is always a set of buttons at the forward end of the mouse, regardless of its orientation. Only one set of buttons is enabled at any time. The sets of buttons are alternately enabled and disabled by moving a selector switch. Ambidexterity is provided without compromising feel and comfort for either hand.
While these ergonomic mouse devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.